So Close
by Pepper9873
Summary: A song-fic of sorts, titled after the song from Disney's Enchanted. In an attempt to raise crew morale, Neelix decides to host a ball in the holodeck. And Tom is determined to make one crew member feel like the prettiest girl there.


A/N I woke up with this story in my head and finally was able to finish it. To get the best effect, look up the song So Close on Youtube or something. Especially if you've never heard it before. Please review if you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song. They are the respectful property of their respectful owners, which happens to _not_ be me.

_

* * *

Neelix just _had_ to choose the one activity that would make me look like an idiot_, B'Elanna thought as she walked down one of Voyager's corridors. She walked into the Turbolift as she continued to study the PADD in her hand. In it were the details of the 'ball' Neelix had proposed in the meeting earlier that day to help raise crew morale.

B'Elanna didn't want any part of it. Yet, somehow, she allowed Chakotay to talk her into going. Why she let him have so much power over her, she didn't know. But sooner or later she was going to have to take some of it away from him.

She continued to study the PADD as she entered her quarters, concentrating firmly on the dress requirements. It wasn't much, just formal ballroom attire. Janeway even made sure that the entire crew would have enough rations to replicate themselves the proper clothing. Neelix left designs of gowns on the PADD for her, and going through them was just making her dread the event even more. She had to choose one soon if she was going to make it to the holodeck in time.

* * *

The holodeck was crowded by the time Beta shift ended. Everyone was dressed head to toe in formal wear. Even the captain herself had dressed up for the occasion. The ballroom setting looked like it belonged in a palace, with its ornately decorated ceiling, huge columns lining the walls, chandeliers hanging periodically from the ceiling, and grand staircase that anyone entering had to walk down.

Tom was dancing with Susan Nicoletti, gracefully guiding her across the dance floor as he tried to pass time. The person he really wanted to dance with hadn't arrived yet, but he didn't want it to seem like he was waiting for her.

The song ended, and Tom excused himself from Susan to get something to drink. He adjusted the bowtie and his tuxedo jacket as he walked over to the small buffet table. He looked up toward the entryway and felt his heart skip a beat. B'Elanna was standing on the balcony at the top of the stairs, overlooking the rest of the ballroom. She was clad in a midnight blue silk dress that hung snugly to her frame and around her neck, and flowed loosely at her legs to allow room for dancing. The rhinestones on the dress matched the sparkle of the dangling earrings she was wearing. Tom didn't think she could look anymore beautiful then she did tonight.

He straightened himself up, and slowly walked up the staircase. He stood at the top for a minute, watching B'Elanna who was still blissfully unaware of his presence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A bit startled, B'Elanna turned around to face Tom. "Very."

"Of course, it's not as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now."

B'Elanna tried to hold back a smile and leaned over the balcony. "Smooth, Tom. Very smooth."

Tom laughed and joined her. "Thanks."

They stood there, watching the other members of the crew pairing up and gliding around the room.

"Do you want to dance?" Tom asked, turning his head to see B'Elanna's reaction.

"I don't know."

"I promise not to step on your toes."

"It's not my toes that I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

She paused and looked him in the eyes. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope for you to rip it out."

B'Elanna mumbled something under her breathe.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

She sighed. "I can't dance."

He stood up straight and offered her his arm. "I'll teach you."

She looked at the arm skeptically, then hesitantly wrapped her hand around it. Tom led her down the stairs and onto the dance floor just as the current song was ending. He moved her hand onto his shoulder, took the other one into his hand, and placed his freehand on her waist. He felt her tense a bit at the contact. As she relaxed, he gently drew her closer to him as the music started again.

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together _  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_

Tom slowly began dancing, moving his feet to the rhythm of the song. He was going slow enough that B'Elanna was able to keep up with his movement without looking clumsy.

_A life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams will stop_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I wanted to hold you_  
_So close_

Tom picked up the tempo with the song. B'Elanna couldn't help but be impressed by how well he danced. "You're really good at this."

"I've had a lot of practice. My father used to hold events like this all the time. And being his only son I was a rather popular dance partner."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I would have thought you enjoyed getting to dance with all those women."

"I would have been if most of them weren't old enough to be my mother or grandmother."

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_  
_Almost believing this was not pretend_

Tom pulled B'Elanna in a little bit closer. She knew this was usually a little too close for her comfort, but she was enjoying it. The way he held her firmly, yet softly against him. Carefully guiding her in a small circle. She would never admit it out loud, but she wished that this didn't have to end. For the first time in her life she felt beautiful. Even if it was just to Tom, it was enough.

_Now you're beside me_  
_And look how far we've come_  
_So far we are so close_

She subconsciously rested her head against his chest. The scent of his cologne tickled her nose.

He bent his head over hers. "How could I face," he sang along with the verse, "the faceless days, if I should lose you now?"

_We're so close_  
_To reaching that famous happy ending_  
_Almost believing this was not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming_  
_For we know we are_  
_So close_  
_So close_  
_But still so far_

The song ended and the slowly pulled away from each other. They stared at each other. The closeness now turning into awkwardness.

"I should get going," B'Elanna said. "I still have to get up early tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to your quarters."

* * *

They made it all the way to B'Elanna's quarters in silence.

"Well, here you are," Tom said as they reached her door.

"I had a really nice time, Tom," she replied after she unlocked it. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I had a good time myself."

She returned the smile. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

B'Elanna walked into the room, and quickly turned around before the doors had a chance to close. She placed a small kiss on Tom's cheek, and retreated back into her quarters.

Tom stared at the doors for a few seconds, then made his way to his own quarters.


End file.
